


[Discontinued] Soft

by roseokjh



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, not continuing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseokjh/pseuds/roseokjh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is under construction! Will probably always be, considering how unsure I am if this will be a good one!</p><p>EDIT: Discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Discontinued] Soft

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Work is discontinued.
> 
> Haha, this'll hopefully become something I can work over time on and increase my skill into writing. Oh yea, fair warning: I'm not very good at writing soooo... I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or if a sentence doesn't make sense, haha. Please, please, please!!! Notify me if I made a mistake!! I don't care how small it may seem! I would love to learn from my mistakes!! Also, don't be afraid to comment any recommendations or tips on writing! I'm pretty sure, like 100% sure, I will need them!!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading my little shit of a fic! :3

"GET OUT! GET OUT  _NOW!_ "

Large, metal doors abruptly swung open, nearly hitting into the now-alarmed guardsmen at watch. Three men and one woman in dull gray business suits scramble their way out before being forcibly stopped by both guards.

The guard holding one man and the woman in a tight grip by their upper arms looked back into the office of their boss, the CEO, for a command. Said CEO, whose name is presumably Handsome Jack, looked tremendously irritable. His body was heaving from yelling, and his hands lay flat on the desk, holding all of his weight. Even from afar, the guardsman could tell the man's nails were digging into the cloth on the desk. Better that way than around the woman's neck.

Jack caught eye contact with the waiting guard and performed a rather nasty gesture, suggesting to kill the employees. Such gesture was not gone unnoticed by them, and the guards had to drag them, all four crying rather embarrassingly, to the lower levels of Hyperion and hold them in separate cells until further instructions.

 

Jack slammed the button to close the doors to his office and threw himself back onto his reasonably comfy, and reasonably large, yellow office chair with a heavy exhale of breath.

"God.. dang idiots," he rubbed at his aching temples. Suddenly remembering his awaiting coffee from before the four idiots, he opened his eyes to find the steam still lazily rising from his drink. He sighed with relief as he drank from it deeply, savoring the warmth it gave his head and throat. But as life has it for him, his happiness didn't last long. His ECHO comm rang in between his drinking, so he answered silently.

It was the guardsman from earlier. He stated which level and area he was calling from and relayed information on the four employees. "Sir, awaiting further instructions on the punishments of Mr. Ewan Ross, Mr. Danilo Raymundo, Ms. Charlie Brandie , and Mr. Cedric Zellark. Presently they are sitting in cells #1023, #1025, #1027, and #1038."

"Uh, didn't I tell you before on what to do with these fuu-freakin' idiots?" Jack looked away from the portrait on his desk before continuing. "They aren't worth my damn time, and they sure as hell aren't worth the space they occupy in those cells. Get rid of them before I do it myself with an extra guard to go out with 'em, buddy." Jack had tried to sound intimidating, but that wasn't his expertise as of late. Even yelling had him tired this morning.

"Yes, sir, I understood what you meant from earlier," the guard sounded unaffected from Jack's lame threat. _Damn_. "But according to earlier instructions set up by you since seven months ago, it had strictly said to _not_ perform any punishment considered 'excessive' for any reason or felony until the decision of punishment is considered 'just'." This certainly had made Jack quiet, deep in thought. 

"Oh, yeah. Totally slipped my mind," he said as he ran through a mental 'more reasonable' punishment list. Clearly, this has happened many other times but this is one of the first few deaths he has demanded since his promise. Of course, those before didn't die; they simply sat in the cell for a number of days, being well taken care of before being released back to their families and jobs. But for the recent four, they will most likely stay in jail for quite longer. Probably they wouldn't have a bigger punishment than those before if they had come into the afternoon instead of the early morning. Jack hadn't even had his first sip of coffee before asking to come in to speak with the CEO. Jack had expected a simple 'no' to sate their question and get a move on back to work, but no. They instead continued on to put out how much work they've put into their careers and pushed the question again: May they have a raise? Usually, Jack could keep his cool and tell them no as many times as necessary, but quite recently a rather noticeable percentage of his employees have come to ask that same question. This has begun to get under his skin and on his nerves. Not just because of the frequently asked question, but also because of the type of workers who work nearly next to nothing and yet still expect to receive a reward they do not deserve. They lie, cheat and steal. Many of them try to lie right in Jack's face, which is the cause of why he has been making death threats come back.

That and the circling rumor that Handsome Jack was getting soft because of his relationship with his daughter.

And Jack was having none of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY but I'm gonna have to end it right there! I would love to continue it, but I don't exactly know what I'm gonna do it with it. I have ideas written, yeah, but I'll have to play with each one before continuing this.
> 
> Please leave your critique and let me know if this type of beginning for a Rhack fanfic would be good! ; w ; Because I am honestly 100% unsure.


End file.
